1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a toy ski for use particularly by children. It relates more generally to a length-adjustable short ski-like article for mounting on a boot.
2. Description of the prior art
Toy skis are already known for mounting on boots but they are made in predetermined non-adjustable lengths so that they can fit only on boots of corresponding lengths. In other words, these skis are not adjustable as to length and this is a great inconvenience. Also, conventional laces or buckled leather straps are used to mount the skis on the boots, which is another difficulty with young children, particularly in cold weather.